Ayudandole a Conquistarla
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: Estoy enamorada de edward... solo hay unos pequeños probemas,1- soy su mejor amiga, 2 - me ve como a su hermana y 3- el me pidio ayuda para conquitar a la chica de la que esta enamorado y desgraciadamente estoy segura de que no soy yo.
1. Mejor Amiga

Mejor Amiga

Enamorada de mi mejor amigo, eso sí que es trágico, cliché, pero trágico.

¿De quién hablo? Sencillo, de Edward Cullen. Mi mejor amigo desde que empezamos la secundaria, estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos conformado por Alice Brandon, Rosalie hale, Emmet McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, el y yo, inseparables amigos.

Volviendo al tema…Edward él un chico del que todas están loquitas por él, guapo, inteligente, deportista y gracioso, en tan solo nuestro curso lo persiguen, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, e Irina.

Tipo 1) Tanya: La más popular del colegio, cabello rubio rojizo, ojos color agua marina, 1.65 de altura, simpática y preciosa (según los hombres), en resumen, una perra. Pero algo de lo que a casi nadie le importa es que se cree el centro del mundo, es antipática y se burla de las personas que no son de su grupo de amigos (excepto Edward), por que según ella no le llegan ni a los talones y un montón de cosas que no tengo tiempo de enumerar.

Tipo 2) Jessica: La chismosa de la clase, 1.55 de altura aproximadamente, cabello castaño rizado, ojos azules, "Amiga leal" (se hace llamar), presidenta de la clase, capitana del equipo de voleibol y la metiche a la que nadie quiere en sus platicas.

Tipo 3) Lauren: La zorra número 1 del pueblo, cabella rubio platino, ojos verdes, 1.68 de altura, capitana de las porristas y reina del drama.

Tipo 4) Irina: La chica simpatía, rubia natural pero de un tono claro, ojos color almendra, 1.57 de altura, co-capitana de las porristas y la copia falsa de Hilary Duff.

Y aquí es donde entro yo, la mejor amiga del "galán" numero uno en el colegio, lo conozco desde pequeña él me defendía de los otros niños que se burlaban de mi, tengo 18 años y estoy en mi último por terminar mi último año de preparatoria junto a mis amigos inseparables, yo soy Isabella Swan, mi cabello es castaño, tengo los ojos cafés como chocolate derretido(o al menos eso dice Edward), mido 1.62, soy muy torpe , tiendo a sonrojarme fácilmente( solo hace falta que me hagan un halago y quedo como tomate) y soy tímida.

-Bella! – entro Edward corriendo a mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunte tapándome con una toalla ya que me estaba terminando de bañar.

-Tu mama me dejo entrar – dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Y a mi cuarto ¿quién te dejo pasa?

-Pues tú siempre me dejas pasar, así que supuse que no me dirías nada – me respondió viéndome fijamente a los ojos y sin pasar su vista por mi cuerpo (cosa que agradecía).

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta pendejo? – le grite sacándolo del cuarto a empujones.

-Siii – me respondió entre risas cuando le cerré la puerta en la cara – mi mama me enseño.

-Pues no lo parece – le dije agarrando la ropa que me iba a poner de la cama y cambiándome rápidamente.

-Vamos bells – me dijo con voz de niño chiquito cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y lo deje pasar – no te molestes conmigo, prometo que la próxima vez toco.

-¿Me lo prometes? – le pregunte señalándolo acusatoriamente.

-Te lo prometo.

-Entonces, termina de prepárate, vamos a salir – me dijo antes de sentarse en mi cama.

-¿A dónde? – le pregunte cuando me apoye a su lado para ponerme mis botas.

-Sorpresa – exclamo antes de pararse tomes una de mis mochilas vacías del suelo y empezar a poner dentro un set de primeros auxilios, desinfectante, repelente y cosas por el estilo.

-O vamos no me puedes estar haciendo esto a mí , yo que soy la persona que te escucha, la que está contigo cuando estás en cama a punto de morir, la que te consuela cuando estas triste, la que… - y a medio discurso me interrumpió.

-Ya entendí tu punto – me dijo con un tono que declaraba lo fastidiado que estaba con mi discurso.

-Qué bueno que lo entendiste, ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte con evidente fastidio.

-Te dije que ya entendí no que te vaya a decir a donde vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras – le respondí quitándole bruscamente la mochila de sus brazos.

* 10 minutos después*

Edward me llevaba por el bosque camino a nuestro prado, nosotros lo habíamos encontrado hace años en una de nuestras acampadas y siempre que uno de los dos necesitaba decirle algo importante al otro veníamos aquí para desahogarnos.

-Llegamos – declaro Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué es lo TAN importante que tenias que contarme? –le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en el medio del prado.

-Me gusta una chica – me dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Te gusta una chica ¡?

-Sí, eso dije – me dijo con un tono de alegría.

-Que bien – le respondí con un fingido entusiasmo - ¿Y quién es?

-No te lo voy a decir!

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Es que necesitaba decírselo a alguien – me respondió bajando su vista al suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-¿Y por qué a mí?

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga – me respondió

_**Mejor amiga **_

_**Mejor amiga**_

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente y hacían que me dé un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Lo sé pero… ¿no deberías contárselo a Jasper y a Emmet para que te den consejos o algo así?– le dije fijando mi vista en una enorme roca que se encontraba al lado opuesto de Edward tratando de mantener mi mente calmada para no ponerme a llorar como una magdalena.

-Se los conté pero ellos creen que lo mejor sea que en ese tema tu me ayudes…quiero que ella se fije en mi pero no sé cómo – me dijo con el rostro completamente rojo.

Lo pensé un poco…mmm ayudar al chico de mis sueños a conseguir a la chica que realmente quiere, y ahí está el dilema.

-¿La quieres o solo te gusta?– le pregunte ansiosa.

-Realmente la quiero, estoy muy enamorado de ella – su respuesta me dejo impactado pues por lo general Edward era más tranquilo en lo que respecta a los sentimientos, entonces es oficial esa chica tiene que ser una verdadera diosa para que un dios griego como Edward pudiera enamorarse de ella.

-Ed, déjame pensar en todo esto ¿sí? Te digo mañana ahora estoy muy cansada como para pensar

Está bien, piénsalo y mañana me dices tú respuesta – me respondió - me tomo de la mano y me jalo junto a él para qué emprendiéramos nuestro camino por el bosque de regreso al auto.

Después de un largo baño que tuve que tomar gracias a Edward que por un descuido saco su celular para ver un mensaje de texto de Alice y me dejo caminando sola por unos cuantos segundos y caí en un gran charco de lodo… pobrecito va a tener que lavar los sillones de su auto quedaron apestosos, saque una libreta y me recosté en mi cama a escribir un tipo de lista para ayudarme a tomar mi decisión.

…..

AYUDAR A EDWARD A CONQUISTAR A SU CHICA

A FAVOR:

Edward sería feliz

Alice tendría una nueva barbie y me dejaría en paz

Paso más tiempo con Edward

Alguna chica será feliz y tendrá a Edward el chico perfecto a su lado

Las zorras de la escuela dejaran de tratar de ser mis amigas por conveniencia para acercarse a Edward

Algún chico se animara y me invitara a salir ya que no tendré protector

EN CONTRA:

Yo sería infeliz

Nunca tendría una oportunidad con Edward (aunque nunca la hubo)

Pasaría menos tiempo con los Cullen y los hale

Tendré a demasiados idiotas persiguiéndome

…..

Al acabar mi lista la releí varias veces y llegue a la conclusión de que tengo realmente muy pocos puntos en contra,, si él quiere a otra y no a mí, bien, que así sea, lo único que espero de todo esto es que la chica no le rompa el corazón a Edward y que él sea feliz con ella.

…..

**PD: Si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré aunque me cueste muchos años buscar esa felicidad, yo la hallarle y te aseguro que cuando me vuelvas a ver estarás orgulloso de mi y de lo que seré.**

…**..**

Escribí en la parte baja de la hoja porque yo tenía algo decidido, ayudare a Edward y cuando el conquiste a esa chica yo me iré lejos pero no sin antes darle esa nota.

**Llevaba tiempo con la idea en la cabeza pero no sabía si escribirla o no pero bueno… lo hice pero realmente no sé si me quedo tan bien como quería que saliera.**

**Espero que alguien se apiade de mí y me responda a mi gran discusión con migo misma y esa es ¿quedo bien?**

**Alejandrina C.**


	2. Te Ayudare

Te ayudare

Me desperté a las 5:00 de la mañana como ya me era costumbre, me levante de la cama y me di cuenta que gran parte de mi cuerpo me dolía debido a la posición en la que había dormido, baje a la cocina y prepare el desayuno para Charlie y para mí.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es necesario que prepares el desayuno?, Me basta con que prepares el almuerzo y la cena ya que no te voy a convencer de salir a cenar diario ¿verdad? – me pregunto Charlie bajando las escaleras

-Me lo has dicho muchas veces papá – dije simulando fastidio en mi voz – pero entiende que me gusta consentirte mucho y prepararte la comida para que no te mueras de hambre y si dejo que nos lleves a cenar diario te vas a quedar pobre.

-Hay hija, cuanto me cuidas – me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro – el hombre con el que te cases será realmente afortunado.

-¿Enserio quieres hablar conmigo de hombres papá?

-No, realmente no… por ahora pero el día que me entere que tienes novio tú y yo tendremos una buena charla padre a hija – me dijo con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Esas charlas se dan madre a hija papá – el simplemente me dio una sonrisa triste y se sentó en su silla y empezó a comer los huevos con bacón que le prepare.

-Lo sé hija pero tu madre está ocupada y tú lo sabes bien.

-¿Que tan ocupada puede estar para no tener una pequeña charla con su hija?

-Está embarazada hija, ella y Phil están muy ocupados con la habitación del bebe.

Como olvidarlo, mi madre está felizmente casada con un beisbolista que conoció en un viaje a las Bahamas y está embarazada de 6 meses.

-Eso no es nada que una llamada por teléfono no pueda arreglar, no tiene que viajar ni nada solo una llamada de 5 minutos y te libras de esa charla papá – parecía que no estaba totalmente convencido – pero aun así, no tengo novio y no pienso tenerlo en un largo rato.

-Eso espero hija, pero no te tardes tanto porque ya estaré muy viejo como para asesinarlo o simplemente asustarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Lo intentare papá pero sabes que aun no encuentro al indicado – le dije bajando la vista al suelo.

-¿Y Edward? – me pregunto cómo lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Edward que?

-Olvídalo, estoy alucinando por un momento pensé que te gustaba Edward pero es ridículo – se rio tontamente pero al ver que yo no me reía con el paro en seco - ¿no? ¿Te gusta Edward cierto?

-¡Claro que no! No me gusta Edward, él es como mi hermano – en ese momento mi vista no se despegaba del suelo que de seguro ya debería estar inundado por las lagrimas que salían sin parar de mis ojos.

-Hija… - Charlie hizo que lo viera a los ojos pero cuando los vio rojos e hinchados se jalo hacia el y me sumergí en un abrazo con el – realmente te gusta

-Lo quiero papá – le dije con el corazón en la mano – y el me dijo que está enamorado de otra – me lamentaba.

-No te atormentes, es un idiota si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a su nariz

-No es un idiota papá simplemente el me ve únicamente como a una hermana y nada mas – en ese momento no podía dejar de sollozar y de lamentarme en silencio – ¡por qué no puede querer a mí!

-No lo sé hija- mi papá al fin me soltó y yo me seque las lagrimas que inundaban mi rostro – pero te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga inmensamente feliz.

-Gracias por tus palabras papá – le dije sinceramente - inspiradoras

-Eres mi hija, se supone que te tengo que animar a seguir adelante.

-De todos modos… gracias, de todo corazón, eres el mejor papá que hay.

-De nada... es mi trabajo.

Después de eso subí a mi habitación y prepara mi mochila para el instituto, me puse la ropa que Alice me había separado desde hace un tiempo pero que no había querido usar y luego de una pequeña despedida con Charlie me subí a mi querida Chevi y me dirigí a lo que sería mi perdición.

Al llegar al instituto con lo primero que me tope fue con la hermosa cabellera cobriza de Edward aparragado en su volvo al lado de donde normalmente aparco la camioneta, estacione y al bajarme de esta tropecé con mis propios pies y cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar el suelo mi héroe personal me rescato.

-Hay Bells, tu nunca dejaras de ser torpe – me dijo ayudándome a pararme bien.

-Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado – le saque la lengua al estilo Alice y él como respuesta me guiño el ojo-

-Y ya me acostumbre, sabes que adoro tu torpeza.

-¿Y entonces de que te quejas? – le recrimine juguetonamente.

-Nada más me gusta fastidiarte – en ese momento el timbre que señalaba el inicio de clases sonó y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada con Edward a mi lado.

-¿Fastidiarme?, eso más bien me irrita de sobre manera, ya es más que suficiente escuchar los comentarios de Emmet todo el día.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente que cuando tropiezas con algo o con tus propios pies y te das cuenta que alguien te mira… – Edward suspiro en ese momento pero lo que más me sorprendió es que estuviera viendo al vacio.

-Edward, termina lo que ibas a decir… - le insistí.

-Lo siento… y cuando te das cuenta que alguien te mira tú simplemente te sonrojas.

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan – nos llamo el director Greene que en ese momento venia hacia nosotros, tan sumidos estábamos en nuestra platica que ni cuenta nos dimos de que nos habíamos quedado parados – háganme el favor de entrar a sus clases, ustedes son unos de mis mejores estudiantes y no quisiera que se anden distrayendo con cualquier cosa y mucho menos me gustaría castigarlos.

-Lo siento señor – le dijo Edward con ese tono de voz que demuestra la muy responsable y respetuosa persona que es…cuando quiere serlo – no era nuestra intención no entrar a clases es solo que nos distrajimos un poco, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

-Así es señor, no fue nuestra intención… lo siento mucho – le dije con un toque de pena en mi voz.

-No se preocupen – nos sonrió y antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad de decir algo más nos interrumpió – ahora bien, váyanse a sus clases.

Nos volteamos rápidamente y a paso veloz nos dirigimos hacia el edificio 4 que es donde los dos teníamos clases, yo de matemáticas y Edward de historia, nos despedimos rápidamente y entramos a nuestros respectivos salones.

-Disculpe profesor, puedo pasar? Se me hizo un poco tarde – le dije al señor Varner después de haber tocado la puerta y haber obtenido un "Adelante" como respuesta.

-Claro señorita Swan solo le pido que por favor eso no se vaya a repetir – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente no era la mejor alumna en matemáticas pero era bastante buena debido a que Edward me daba pequeñas tutorías por las tardes y me enseñaba lo que yo no entendía en clases y eso me ayudaba mucho.

-Gracias – le respondí simplemente antes de ingresar al salón y sentarme en la banca que el mismo maestro me había asignado, la que estaba justo al frente.

...

Tu puedes bella, tu puedes, me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez sin parar, solo faltaban dos míseros minutos para que la bendita clase acabara y ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, el señor Varner había decidido marcarnos varios ejercicios que supuestamente estaban muy difíciles paro gracias a que Edward me había enseñado a realizarlos en nuestra última clase yo lo había acabado en cinco minutos y el resto de la clase me la pase escuchando a Tanya y a Jessica de lo sexy que se veía Edward aparragado en su auto esa mañana y cosas por el estilo, juro que estoy a punto de arrancarles sus cabezas… que desperdicio, ¿es que nunca se van a dar cuenta que Edward les es completamente indiferente?

Ring…Ring

Bendito sea el timbre, estaba a punto de parame de mi haciendo cuando me fije en la puerta y vi el montón de gente que estaba tratando de pasar por ella al mismo tiempo, me recosté un rato sobre la mesa y espere a que todas las personas se hayan ido para salir tranquilamente del salón.

-Hey Bells – me llamo Edward que se paro justo enfrente de mí con una sonrisa – quiero preguntarte algo.

-Pues pregunta – le dije del mismo modo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a conquistar a la chica que me trae loco? – la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció a penas me dijo eso… puedo jurar que escuche a mi corazón romperse en miles de pedacitos en ese momento y él seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

– Te ayudare – le dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que tenia – ahora si me permites tengo que ir a hablar con Ángela…nos vemos después.

Y apenas estuve a unos cuantos metros de distancia de el sentí las lagrimas inundando mi rostro.

**Me tomo tiempo escribir este capi pero espero les haya gustado y si es así que me lo hagan saber….**

**Alejandrina C.**


	3. El Plan A y B

El plan A y B

POV BELLA*

-Amiga, debes olvidar a Edward – me dijo Alice cuando la fui a ver esta tarde a su casa.

-No puedo Alice! te juro que ya lo intente… - las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y mi amiga simplemente me abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte – No puedo…

-Hay bella… - Alice se soltó y se me quedo viendo fijamente – es una estupidez esto que estás haciendo, solo te haces sufrir a ti misma.

-Pero que más Alice! ¿Que quieres que haga? – le grite a mi mejor amiga, pero ella simplemente me veía con una sonrisa triste, porque sabía que yo solo estaba descargando mi ira en ella – ¿qué me la declare?!No puedo hacer eso!, se reiría de mi!

-¿Como sabes eso?, a lo mejor el siente lo mismo…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, el está enamorado de alguien más y a mí nunca me vera de otra forma – los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la casa de Alice, por suerte los padres de esta se encontraban en su trabajo porque si no de seguro que se espantaban - siempre seré solamente su mejor amiga.

-El es un idiota!, no se fija en lo que tiene frente a él.

-Ya olvídalo Alice…

-Ya sé que hacer!¿Recuerdas que hoy en la noche hay una fiesta?

-¿Fiesta? Así ya…. ¿La de la admiradora numero uno de Edward?

-Mejor dicho la que se hace pasar por u admiradora número uno, si desgraciadamente la fiesta de esta noche, es la fiesta de Tanya

-Bueno si de Tanya, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Supuestamente Edward quiere que le ayudes a conquistar a una chica ¿No?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Pues llámale y dile que comenzaran con su plan esta noche – Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, evidentemente esto se trataba de uno de sus "magníficos" planes.

-¿Yo queriendo aplazar ese plan lo más posible y tu quieres que empiece esta noche?

-Pues querida amiga mía….yo te arreglare para esta noche y te aseguro que quedaras despampanante.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve?

-Pues que Edward no va a poder despegar su vista de ti – esta Alice, creo que le falla algo dentro de su casa, ¿acaso no entiende que Edward nunca va a ver en mi algo más que amistad? – eso te lo aseguro!, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte.

-¿y según tu como hago de "mi parte"?

-Simple…, vas a empezar con sus lecciones, ya sabes, le enseñaras a "socializar" – me dijo Alice haciendo comillas al aire – yo que sé, le dirás como le debe hablar a una mujer, ser dulce, romántico y todo eso, pero después lo sacaras a bailar y le mostraras como debe bailar con una mujer, ya sea música lenta o rápida, un baile pegado o uno provocativo pero claro con todo eso tu le estarás mostrando indirectamente de lo que se pierde, y créeme, pasara por su cabeza muchas veces a lo largo de la noche el "Waw, ¿Esa es bella?"

Alice seguía parloteando cosas sin sentido, creo que está teniendo un ataque….

-Alice, Alice, respira – le dije tratando de callarla – sabes bien que yo no soy capaz de hacer eso, porque primero que nada yo no sé bailar, y segundo no sé cómo seducir a alguien y menos si ese alguien es Edward, me voy a poner toda roja y odio eso.

-Pero bella!, es una buenísima idea, de hecho es una de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida, te aseguro que va a caer a tus pies si lo seduces y si no funciona ya tengo un plan B

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-Celos – me respondió simplemente mi loca amiga – lo pondrás tan celoso que te querrá sacar de la fiesta a rastras.

-¿Y como voy a poner celoso a alguien que no siente ni la mínima atracción por i? – Alice me miraba con una sonrisa picara y asentía como aceptando si estuviera pensando en una buena idea.

-El siente atracción por ti, lo que no sé es si él sabe que la siente o si no, pero de que la siente la siente.

-Estás loca Alice, pero aun así, ¿cómo lo pongo celoso?

-Eso es lo más fácil, lo pondrás celoso con la persona que el menos soporta en el mundo

-¿Y esa persona es?

-Jacob Black

Después de esa loca idea de Alice me quede pensando seriamente si debía ponerla a prueba o no, no perdía nada con intentas, Edward solo lo tomaría como una clase o algo por el estilo, pero por otro lado el ponerlo celoso con Jacob Black era una de las ideas que mas me llamaba la atención pues Edward lo odiaba con el alma y no sé por qué, solían llevarse bastante bien hasta que de un día para el otro dejaron de hablarse y cuando yo estaba con Jacob Edward se molestaba un montón y en cambio cuando yo estaba con Edward, Jacob solamente me regalaba una sonrisa triste pero no me recriminaba ni nada por el estilo, así que pensándolo bien ese sería mi plan intentaría seducir a Edward y si eso o funcionaba, lo pondría celoso o al menos lo intentaría poner celoso por medio de Jacob Black.

…..

Estaba a punto de llamar a Edward para invitarlo a lo de la fiesta de esta noche y para avisarle que empezaríamos con su plan, y cuando me atreví a hacerlo y comenzó a sonar el sonidito del teléfono me retracte pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Edward ya había contestado el teléfono.

_-Bella ¿Hola?¿Estás ahí?_

_-Mmm…. Si, si estoy - hay dios bella que no se te acurre algo mejor – digo, hola, quería hablar contigo._

_-Jaja, ¿Qué te pasa bella, estas un poquito nerviosa no?_

_-Yo nerviosa, para nada, es mas ¿de qué debería estar nerviosa?_

_-No lo sé, solamente que como que no sabes que decir_

_-Es tu imaginación, yo sé bien lo que te tengo que decir – eso bella así se habla._

_-¿y qué me tiene que decir usted a mi hermosa?_

_-Esto de…. – genial bella, ahora quedas como toda una descerebrada, di algo me recordaba mi cabeza, hayyy, - ammm – no inteligente eso no – esta bonito el día ¿No? – y todo porque me llamo hermosa._

_-En serio ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si estoy bien – muy bien bella, sigue así – lo que te quería decir es que decidí que lo mejor sería que comenzáramos el plan hoy en la noche._

_-¿En serio? al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba su voz muy emocionada._

_-Si, en serio_

_-Y ¿Cómo?¿dónde?_

_-En la fiesta de hoy en la noche_

_-¿Qué fiesta?_

_-La de Tanya_

_-¿Tanya va a dar una fiesta hoy en la noche?_

_-Si – no lo diré en voz alta pero estaba a punto de saltar y de gritar de emoción que Edward no se acordara en lo más mínimo de Tanya ni de lo que ella hace._

_-No me acorde_

_-Jaja, ya me di cuenta_

_-Bueno ya, pero ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?_

_-Simple…te voy a enseñar a bailar, a lo que le debes decir y esas cosas_

_-¿Tu bailando?¿Es en serio?_

_-Sí, ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?_

_-No, se que sabes bailar pero me sorprende que lo hagas porque no te gusta llamar la atención._

_-Bueno pues si para ayudarte debo llamar la atención, ya ni modos._

_-Gracias bella, en serio, me eres de mucha ayuda, no sé qué aria sin ti._

_-Ni yo sin ti, pero bueno ya, basta de habladurías, así que dime ¿a qué hora me pasas a buscar?_

_-¿Qué te parece a las 8:30?_

_-Hecho, te espero a esa hora, se puntual._

_-Siempre soy puntual preciosa._

_-Aun así._

Y con eso di por terminada nuestra conversación.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aun estoy pensando en lo del tema de la fiesta y todo eso y tengo una duda…**

**Creen que si deba intervenir Jacob?**

**Jaja me ayudan he? xD**

**Bye, besos.**

**Alejandrina C.**


	4. ¿Yo Te Seducire?

¿Yo te seduciré?

_¡MIERDA! ¿QUE VOY A HACER AHORA?_

Debí haber pensado mas todo eso de invitar a Edward a la fiesta de Tanya, susurre tan bajo que estoy segura que con trabajo lo escuche_._

_No, porque sabes que si lo pensabas no lo ibas a invitar, o lo que sea que hiciste – _me dijo mi conciencia.

-Ash conciencia, ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?¿no pudieras por una vez equivocarte?

Tenia exactamente una hora y media para que Edward viniera buscarme para ir a la dichosa fiesta y lo única que había hecho era bañarme, y mi gran problema es que no sé que ponerme…

_Haber, haber, ¡piensa bella! Tienes que lucir sexi y al mismo tiempo decente y no una perra._

Corrí a mi armario como si la vida se me fuera en ello y al llegar a él lo abrí con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a remover mi ropa buscando el atuendo perfecto y cuando ya no tenia esperanza de encontrarlo encontré una caja con mi nombre encima, la saque cuidadosamente del armario y me di cuanta que tenia una nota sobre ella.

_Bella:_

_Si estas leyendo esta nota es que al fin Edward_

_Se dio cuenta que le gustabas o yo te convencí_

_De que intentaras algo con el, de cualquier modo,_

_Aquí se encuentra el vestido perfecto para esta "cita"_

_Úsalo bien_

_PD: ponte los zapatos color plata que te regale en Navidad._

_Con cariño, ALICE._

-GRACIAS ALICE! ¡ME HAS SALVADO! – grite a la nada.

Abrí la caja con toda la delicadeza del mundo y dentro de ella encontré el vestido mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era uno azul eléctrico que seguramente se pegaría a mi figura y corto hasta lo que parecía apenas donde terminaba mis muslos, si no es que antes.

-Bien Alice, parece que hace tiempo que tenías previsto esto

Agarre el vestido, y después de admirarlo unos pocos segundos corrí al baño a prepararme, seguí todas las instrucciones que Alice me había dejado en la tarde.

Me puse esa lencería que habíamos salido a comprar la semana pasada, encaje negro, perfecto según Alice, me puse el vestido y después de eso me puse ese juego de cadena de plata y pulsera que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños pasado junto a los zapatos que Alice había dicho en la nota que me pusiera, me maquille como Alice me había explicado que hiciera, con tonos un poco oscuros y brillantes para llamar la atención y un hermoso color de labial para que se vieran muy "deseables" como los llamo mi mejor amiga.

…

-Tranquila bella, tranquila – me dije a mi misma, hace unos pocos segundos habían tocado la puerta y ahora mismo me dirigía a abrirla.

-Hola preciosa… nos vamos – me dijo Edward apenas le abrí la puerta, él estaba viendo el piso como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo y cuando yo no le respondí alzo la vista y puedo jurar que se le callo la baba – estas…hermosa – me dijo y en ese justo instante se sonrojo y eso si que es raro porque Edward Cullen nunca se sonroja.

-Si, estoy lista Edward ¿nos vamos? – Le respondí simplemente con un poco de rubor en las mejillas por la mirada que me lanzo, espere su respuesta pero al no obtener ninguna le pregunte - ¿Edward…te sucede algo? Estas muy raro.

-Ammm…no, estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, ahora…vámonos

Salí de mi casa y agradecí enormemente que mis padres estuvieran de viaje, sino todo esto hubiera sido muy vergonzoso, Edward espero pacientemente a que cerrara la puerta y cuando lo hice me tomo la mano y me guio a su hermoso volvo.

…

-¿Lista? – me pregunto Edward al aparcar en la calle de Tanya.

-Lista – le respondí, pero en mu fuero interno estaba temblando de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Bien, aquí vamos – salió del auto, lo rodeo y me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir del volvo para después poner su mano al redor de mi cintura y caminar a mi lado hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Tanya y tocar el timbre.

El sonidito agudo resonó en mis oídos pues me di cuenta que ya nos habían abierto la puerta, y una reluciente Tanya en un vestido que no tapaba casi nada, nos miro como si fuéramos lo mas raro del mundo, o mas bien a mi porque a Edward se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, al darme cuenta de eso voltee a ver a Edward y me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba vistiendo este, el tenia un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una playera negra de botones con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su hermoso pecho.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella? – Tanya nos miro como si estuviera revisándonos hasta debajo de nuestra ropa interior, huyyy…. ¡que asco!

-Si Tanya somos nosotros… ¿tanto te sorprende? – le pregunto Edward dándole una de sus gloriosas sonrisas.

-Ammm ¿si? Es que…. Edward tu nunca vienes a las fiestas siempre se te invita y nunca vas….esto es nuevo ¿y para la primera vez que vienes traes a Swan? ¿En serio?

-Si en serio y te agradecería que por favor no se te vaya a ocurrir tratar mal a bella por que te juro que me largo de esta fiesta y nunca me veras aparecer en alguna fiesta tuya si es que se me ocurre venir a otra – le dijo firmemente Edward a Tanya.

-Ni que fuera una bruja Edward…no te fastidiare en absoluto bella te lo prometo – juro Tanya viéndome directo a mi.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes – le respondí.

-Ok - se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar.

….

_-¿Cómo va la cosa Bells? – me pregunto Alice al otro lado de la línea._

_-Pues supongo que bien, aunque realmente no ha pasado prácticamente nada Alice, solamente a pasado una hora desde que llegamos._

_-Pss, a mi me pareció que fue mas tiempo ¿Y que ha pasado en esa hora?_

_-Pues solamente hemos saludado a varias personas y algunas se quedaron maravillados cuando vieron a Edward en la fiesta y mas conmigo, pero que hiciste una buena elección con lo del vestido y los zapatos por que varias personas ya me dijeron que me veo impresionante._

_-Siempre te vez impresionante, que esas personas solo se fijan lo que vistes es otra cosa, porque por si no lo recuerdas yo te escojo la ropa todos los días la única diferencia es que nunca me haces caso._

_-No se porque no viniste a esta fiesta – me lamente._

_-Si lo sabes, si yo iba a esa fiesta tu no te ibas a despegar de mi y no íbamos a llevar a cabo bien el plan._

_-¿Y de que plan estamos hablando?_

_-mmm…. ¿seducir a Edward? ¿Poner celoso a Edward?_

_-Pues no creo lograr ninguna de las dos porque primero que nada no soy capaz de seducir a nadie y segundo….no he visto a Jacob por ningún lado_

_-No te preocupes, Jacob aparecerá, él va ir._

_-¿Y tu como sabes eso?_

_-Bueno…esto de…. Digamos que es me pregunto por ti y le dije que estarías ocupada y me pregunto que haciendo que y yo tal vez le respondí que en una fiesta….pero solo es un tal vez._

_-Huy si Alice….tal vez jajá_

_-Si tal vez_

-Bella ¿quieres bailar? – me pregunto Edward.

-_dile que si bella, dile que si_

_-¿Y como voy a ir a bailar con el si estoy hablando contigo?_

_-FACIL!...ya no hables conmigo_

_-Esta bien Alice te hare caso así que supongo que adiós nos vemos al rato_

_-Si, Si bella, "al rato"…. ¡Pero no olvides!, sensual y sexi bella, sensual y sexi._

Ya terminada mi platica con Alice me di cuenta que no le había contestado a Edward y el me seguía mirando, por lo cual le respondí.

-Si Edward, si quiero bailar contigo

-Entonces vamos – Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo a la pista de baile donde sonaba música movida. - ¿Y cual será nuestra primera lección?

-mmmm…estaba pensando en que tal vez te podría enseñar el arte de la seducción

-¿Me vas a seducir Bella Swan?

-¡Si, eso es exactamente lo que hare! es broma Eddy….yo seduciré a otra persona y tu simplemente observaras y después me dirás que aprendiste ¿ok?

-Me gusta más la idea de que me seduzcas a mí.

-No te quejes, ahora observa – me aleje de Edward y me acerque a un muchacho que estaba de espaldas, estaba solo y si solo su espalda se veía atractiva ya me imaginaba la cara de un dios.

Voltee a ver a Edward y solo pude ver su mirada de sorpresa e indignación.

_**Let's go girls**_

-BELLA! – escuche que Edward me llamaba a mis espaldas, pero no le preste atención y seguí caminando hacia el guapo.

_**C'mon**_

Llegue hasta quedar detrás de aquella sexi creación de la naturaleza, coloque mi mano en su espalda y rápidamente camina hasta estar frente a él.

_**Im going out tonight im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah i wanna scream and shout**_

Mi esperaba encontrar a un total desconocido pero para mi sorpresa el guapo al que tenia que seducir era Jacob.

_**No innovisions make no conditions get a little outta line  
I aint gonna act a little precorrect I only wanna have a good tiiiiime**_

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Jacob?

_**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah**_

Mire a Edward de reojo y el me observaba fijamente y en la mirada se podía ver un aparente estado de shok.

Me acerque a Jacob y le dije al oído:

-¿Jake? ¿Me puedes ayudar en una bromita?

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy forge lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh o  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what I dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel**_

-Depende…

_**Man! I feel like a woman**_

-¿De que?

-¿Para quien es la broma?

-Para Edward

-Entonces con gusto te ayudo

_**The girls need a break tonight im gonna take a chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**_

Ambos sonreímos….

Puse mi mano en su hombro izquierdo y tratando de parecer "sensual" camine hasta quedar detrás de el como estaba al principio, rápidamente en se volteo haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente otra vez, o sea que él estaba viendo la cara de Edward, me tomo por la cintura, me atrajo hasta el y me susurro al oído…

-Creo que Edward ya se dio cuenta que soy yo

_**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah**_

-mmm… ¿Porque lo dices? – le pregunte en voz baja.

-Por que esta tratando de matarme con la mirada – me respondió de igual modo.

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy forge lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what I dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel  
Man I feel like a woman**_

-No creo….es tu imaginación – le dije no queriéndome hacer muchas ilusiones de que Edward estuviera celoso por mi.

-Como digas, pero te podría jurar que esta bien celoso.

_**The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah**_

-Lo que digas Jacob, lo que digas

-amm, aunque ahora ya no estoy muy seguro…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sillones

-¿Sonrió?

-Si, y ahora que lo veo bien me doy cuenta que esta hablando con una persona – me dijo bajito, se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos – una mujer.

_**Oh oh oh go totally crazy forge lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way I feel  
Man ii feel like a woman**_

-¿Qué? – mire fijamente a Jacob a los ojos esperando que sea una broma pero se veían tan sinceros…

_**I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it come come come on baby  
Whooo whooo whooo**_

-Mira… - él nos volteo y fije mi vista en el único sillón visible y ahí se encontraba Edward sentado hablando animadamente con una muchacha que me parece haber visto unas cuantas veces en la escuela, creo que un año menos que nosotros si no me equivoco.

_**I feel like a woman**_

– Bella – Jacob me llamo, pero como no le hice caso el alzo mi cara con una de sus manos – no te pongas triste bella…yo te seré sincero…siempre he sabido que estas enamorada de Edward y aun así yo lo estoy de ti….y duele ver como sufres por el, no mereces sufrir y si para que seas feliz debo afrontar que sientes algo por Edward y que tal vez en un futuro pase algo entre ustedes….que así sea.

-Pero Edward no siente nada por mí…

-¡Pues aremos que sienta algo!

-hoo Jacob - me abrase a él lo mas que pude y solloce en silencio y Jacob simplemente acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba ocasionalmente en la cabeza, después de un rato me sentí mejor y solamente me abrace con Jacob en silencio mientras que con una de mis manos le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente.

-¿Y a estas mejor bella?

-Si Jake, ya estoy mejor.

….

-¿Bailas Bells? – me pregunto Jacob

-Si Jake, claro que bailo contigo – le respondí.

Gire mi vista al sillón donde estaba Edward hablando con la tipa esa y me fije que ella tenía una de sus manos en uno de los brazos de él y el imbécil de "mi mejor amigo" solo le sonreía.

Me pare a bailar con Jacob y luego de un rato me di cuanta que al lado de nosotros se encontraba Edward bailando con su "amiga".

-Cambio de parejas – oí que Edward le decía a Jacob por encima de la música, así que Jake me soltó y a su vez sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura - Aprendo rápido… ¿verdad que si Swan?

-Si Edward aprendes rápido – le respondí con una sonrisa bien fingida.

-Gracias Bella

-¿Porque?

-Por darme estas "clases"

-No hay porque.

Luego de un rato bailando con Edward vi que Jacob volvió e hicimos cambio de parejas de nuevo

…..

Ya pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos desde que se hicieron los cambios de parejas en la pista de baile y mis pies me duelen como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-Bella – me llamo Jacob – es mejor que nos vallamos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo vine con Edward se supone que con el me debo ir.

Jacob me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro a la salida, pero yo ponía resistencia, no entendía porque se quería ir y cuando voltee a ver al sillón donde antes estaba Edward los vi…

Edward estaba sentado en el mismo sillón solo que esta vez tenia a la tipa esa colgada de su cuello y estaban a punto de besarse, pero antes de ver ese beso que seguramente rompería aun mas mi corazón voltee a ver a Jacob y sin poner resistencia alguna salí con el rumbo a la obscura noche.

**Tarde mucho en actualizar pero ya ven que esta un poco mas largo de lo común…**

**Gracias a todos por las ideas para el capitulo, me ayudaron mucho**

**Y gracias a Nessie de Black que me ayudo cuando me trababa **

**Bye, besos**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber**

**Alejandrina C.**


	5. Yo misma me Condene

_-Bella – me llamo Jacob – es mejor que nos vallamos._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo vine con Edward se supone que con él me debo ir._

_Jacob me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro a la salida, pero yo ponía resistencia, no entendía porque se quería ir y cuando voltee a ver al sillón donde antes estaba Edward los vi…_

_Edward estaba sentado en el mismo sillón solo que esta vez tenia a la tipa esa colgada de su cuello y estaban a punto de besarse, pero antes de ver ese beso que seguramente rompería aún más mi corazón voltee a ver a Jacob y sin poner resistencia alguna salí con el rumbo a la obscura noche._

Yo misma me Condene

-Bella…¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Jacob cuando llegamos a su auto.

-Si Jake, no te preocupes.

-Cullen es un imbécil si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en sus narices, el simplemente no te merece y a ti te espera algo mejor de eso estoy seguro, no te amargues la vida bells.

-Pero el….. - las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro sin parar y mi maquillaje se estaba empezando a correr.

-El nada! Edward Cullen no merece tus lagrimas –me dijo con voz seria- nadie las merece.

-Es que…. Llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de Edward…. Y el que Alice me dijera que su plan iba a funcionar solo me dio más esperanzas….es claro que él nunca me vera como algo más que su mejor amiga.

-Bells….si él no se fija en ti es su problema porque hablando en serio lo único que hace que los tipos no se te acerquen a cada rato es porque Edward siempre está a tu lado evitándolo, pero si el ya no está estoy segura que encontraras a alguno que este enamorado de ti.

-Jake….es que yo hice un trato con Edward

-¿Qué tipo de trato?

-El….me dijo que está enamorado de alguien y pues yo me dispuse a ayudarlo a conquistar a esa chava…aunque se me parta el corazón en el proceso – Jacob me miraba con pena e inquietud como si de repente yo me fuera a derrumbar, aunque en estos momentos era muy probable que eso pasara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque pensé….. Que si lo ayudaba con la chava que le gusta y ella le correspondía….el sería feliz….aunque yo no lo fuera.

- Pero Bella…

-Bella nada!...es lo que hare y tú no me lo impedirás Jacob Black.

-¡Pero serás infeliz!

-¿Y eso a quien le importa?

- ¡A MI!

- Jacob ya sabes que…

-¡BELLA! – escuche que Edward me llamaba a gritos, lo iba a voltear a ver pero antes de que lo hiciera….

**¡JACOB ME BESO!**

Este capítulo es corto pero aun así me pareció bueno..

¿Creen q Edward haga algo al respecto?

Alejandrina C.


	6. Discusiones

_- Pero Bella…_

_-Bella nada!...es lo que hare y tú no me lo impedirás Jacob Black._

_-¡Pero serás infeliz!_

_-¿Y eso a quien le importa?_

_- ¡A MI!_

_- Jacob ya sabes que…_

_-¡BELLA! – escuche que Edward me llamaba a gritos, lo iba a voltear a ver pero antes de que lo hiciera…._

_**¡JACOB ME BESO!**_

Discusiones

-Bella ¿Qué significa esto?-Me pregunto Edward o más bien grito apenas llego al lado de nosotros haciendo que Jacob me dejará de besar.

-Yo...no se

-¿Como que no sabes?

-Pues es que... -Pero Jacob no me dejo terminar y me interrumpió antes de que terminara de explicarme.

-Para que le das explicaciones Bella ni que fuera tu novio! -me dijo el pero más bien parecía un reproche para Edward porque lo estaba viendo a él.

-Bueno...eso es cierto!No soy tu novia Edward no te tengo que dar explicaciones.

-Sé que no eres mi novia Bells pero...¿De Jacob si como para que te estés besando con él? - Edward me miro directo a los ojos y pude ver en su mirada ¿Tristeza? - Es eso...¿Eres novia de Jacob y no me habías dicho nada?

- Sabes que nunca te ocultaría algo así...Jake no es mi novio - esperaba que mi mirada le mostrara lo que no podía expresar con palabras que era que yo no puedo querer a alguien que no sea él.

- Bella tiene razón, no somos novios y tu estas equivocado, no nos besamos...yo la bese - Jake le dijo a Edward mientras lo miraba de una manera que no supe identificar - Lo siento Bella, perdón por besarte...solamente que no lo pude evitar, tu sabes que siento algo por ti y que voy a pelear por ti.

- Jake ya hablamos de ese tema...

- Lo sé, solo te lo recuerdo, no te molestaste conmigo por lo del beso ¿Verdad?

- No Jake no me moleste

- ¿Y ya se olvidaron que yo estoy presente? - Era evidente que Edward estaba molesto por el modo en el que reaccione ante el beso que me dio Jacob pero aun no entendía porque ...a menos que lo que él siente sean celos, no, no creo q sea eso.

-No nos hemos olvidado de ti Edward...

-Pues parece que principalmente tú ya te olvidaste de mi...

-El que JACOB me haya besado no significa que me haya olvidado de ti - Remarque el Jacob para hacerle recordar que el me beso a mí y no al revés.

- Mmm...Bella yo creo que más que ayudar en esta discusión, salgo sobrando - me dijo Jake - perdona si te cause problemas, no era mi intención -Me abrazo y me susurro al oído - Fue un buen beso Bells, espero que Edward se halla puesto celoso, vi cuando se estaba acercando, suerte.

-¿Qué cosas dices Black? - Le grito Edward a Jacob mirándolo de una manera no muy bonita.

-Nada que te importe Cullen...lo que yo le diga o no le diga a Bella es algo que nos concierne solo a ella y a mí y tú no te debes incluir en eso.

-Cállate Black, que todo lo que tenga que ver con bella es de mi incumbencia.

- Lamento decirte eso pero lamentablemente eso no es cierto.

-¡Si es cierto! Y nadie puede decir lo contrario y mucho menos tu...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cullen?!

-¡Que tú me importas un comino!

-No me importa lo que pienses

-Eres un miserable Black y no quiero que te metas en la vida de Bella nunca más, no te quiero ver ni a cien metros de ella ¿Entendiste?!

- Tú no eres nadie para decir quién puede estar cerca de ella y quién no.

-Que sí!- Le gritaba Edward

-Que no!- Le contestaba Jacob

-Si

-No

-Que sii!

-Que no!

-Cállense!- Les grite a los dos haciendo que dejaran de discutir de inmediato - Ninguno de los dos tiene razón así que discúlpense...

-Yo no me voy a disculpar con este perro - Dijo Edward cruzando los brazos.

Voltee a ver a Jacob con una interrogante pintada en el rostro y el simplemente se acercó hasta mí y me dijo.

-Siento mucho lo que tuviste que presenciar Bella... - Se volteo y se quedó viendo fijamente a Edward - Perdón Edward sé que no debí tratarte así.

Todo se quedó en un total silencio y aunque esperamos a ver si Edward decía algo ante su inminente silencio Jacob se alejó de mí y se subió a su coche para después arrancar e irse rápidamente.

-Bella...

- ¿Nos vamos Edward? ¿O quieres seguir discutiendo conmigo el resto de la noche? Porque a mí ya me está dando frio y ya quiero ir a mi casa.

- Claro...vamos -Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta su coche, me abril la puerta y me senté en el asiento delantero del lado derecho.

Ahora estoy pensando seriamente el que Edward pueda ser bipolar... Al menos esa sería una buena explicación por el modo en el que acaba de reaccionar.

- Mmm, Bells? - me dijo Edward cuando arranco el motor del auto.

- ¿Que paso Edward?

- Esto de...yo solo te quería pedir perdón por el modo en que reaccione por lo del beso que te diste con Jacob - Me dijo en voz baja - Pero es que...ashhh ¡Es que Jacob me saca de mis casillas! ¡No lo soporto! - si definitivamente Edward es bipolar.

- ¡Ya basta Edward! No me gusta que hables así...

-¿Así como Bella? -

-Así...ya sabes...Como si Jacob fuera la peor escoria del mundo o algo por el estilo...él es mi amigo, y aun no puedo creer que después de tantos años de conocerlo aún no le te des la oportunidad de ser su amigo

-Es que yo no quiero que él sea mi amigo Bella...el solamente quiere alejarte de mí y de seguro que se la pasa llenando tu cabeza con porquerías sobre mi...¡NO LO SOPORTO BELLA! Él y yo nunca seremos amigos...

Yo permanecí en silencio escuchando su monologo y pensando seriamente que hacer al respecto sobre eso, continuamos el camino hacia mi casa en completo silencio y cuando apenas él se paró en la acera que esta frente a mi casa lo voltee a ver con total indiferencia...

POV. NARRADOR

Edward solo veía a su amiga Isabella que tan solo lo miraba con algo que Edward no sabía descifrar...¿sería indiferencia tal vez?¿Tristeza?¿Dolor? o incluso...¿Enojo?

Isabella abrió la puerta del auto y apenas salió volteo a ver a Edward.

- Estoy realmente molesta contigo Cullen.

"Esto es malo...nunca me dice Cullen" Pensó Edward ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

-¿P..Porque? -

-Porque hoy no has hecho más que comportarte como un completo imbécil Edward Cullen, yo siempre pensé que tú eras de las personas en las que yo podía confiar pero ya veo que no por cómo te has portado hoy.

-Pe...ro Bella.

-¡Pero Bella nada! Lo que hiciste hoy no tiene justificación...no sé cómo pudiste tratar a Jacob así...yo nunca pensé que harías eso.

-¿Estas así de molesta conmigo por Jacob Black?¿Por él? Respóndeme Isabella...

-Si estoy así por el - La castaña azotó la puerta del auto y se empezó a dirigir a la entrada de su casa cuando Edward rápidamente salió del auto.

-No vamos a dejar las cosas así Isabella...hay que aclarar las cosas.

- Yo ya las tengo claras Cullen - Le dijo ella con un tono de voz sombrío.

- Pues ilumíname porque yo no las tengo para nada claras.

-A partir de este momento yo no te voy a dirigir la palabra, ni a mirarte, ni voy a prestarte la más mínima atención hasta que no te hayas disculpado con Jacob Black - Isabella Swan le dirigió una última mirada al joven cobrizo y sin decir nada más se volteo y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

**Tarde mucho en actualizar.**

**Jaja perdón es que no lograba terminar el capi**

**Espero que les guste y me digan que tal.**

**Byeee :D **

**Alejandrina C.**


End file.
